This invention relates to mower decks and, more particularly, to multi-spindle mower decks.
A conventional multi-spindle mower deck, for example, a three spindle mower deck, includes a housing having an open or exposed underside rotatably containing three mower blades mounted in close proximity. A rear baffel is mounted within the housing, closely following the rear sweep path of the blades. It is an objective of a conventional multi-spindle mower to create a air flow pattern such that uncut grass is lifted, cut and propelled to a discharge chute attached to the mower deck for collection.
It has been observed that conventional mower decks are subject to a condition referred to as a "Blow-out", occasioned when a portion of the cut grass is blown out of the front deck area. Blow-out is postulated to be the result of turbulent flow in the forward deck region. In order to obtain the proper lift and directional characteristic for the cut grass to side discharge, it is customary for the forward or front wall of the mower deck to be in space apart relationship to the forward sweep path of the mower blades, which provides the opportunity for developed turbulent air flow. As a result of blow-out, it is often necessary to make a second pass with the mower deck to retrieve blown out grass.
It is known to use a continuous flange portion inwardly directed from a housing wall below the mower deck windrowing grass clippings as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,014 (Bottenberg) or for providing a mower deck riding surface as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,612 (Holmes). The representative flange portions provide a degree of blow-out protection, however, they also facilitate clogging within the mower deck housing when the mower deck is used in wet grassiest condition as is often encountered in commercial applications. Clogging is precipitated in the housing region where the blade is in closest proximity to a housing sidewall and above the flange portion. Clogging can obstruct blade rotation causing damage to the blade drive means, i.e., friction damage to belt driven mower decks.